


Body Language

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: New<br/>Prompt: new baby - scifishipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the prompt, I knew what it would be, and I'm thrilled I got even that much, after the last two arid months. Despite the kink beginnings, though, this one contains no actual frakking. Sorry. My kink brain needs to get her groove back.
> 
> Thank you for reading it anyway.

Lee pulled his hand back quickly when the door opened. Kara was laughing, with the phone to her ear, and he stepped inside. He held out the gift, and she frowned at him. When she got off the phone, she looked at him again, the gift again, then shrugged, pulling him into the living room.

"When's everyone else getting here?"

She cocked her head. "Who the hell else do you think I invited, Lee?"

He blushed. He felt the heat rising up his neck, and the gleam in Kara's eyes confirmed it. Maybe he'd misunderstood the invitation. "You said it was a party. To celebrate bringing your new baby home." He held out the gift. "Most people just call it a baby shower."

Kara cackled. "Oh, my gods, Lee! You thought it was an _actual_ baby? I just saw you four months ago at requals. Where the frak do you think I hid the baby while I was flying?" Her blonde hair flew around her shaking head. "And who the frak did you think the father was? Zeus?"

He stuttered and shifted his feet.

Kara tucked her hair behind her ears and bunched up her shoulders. "You wanna see her?" she sing-songed.

"Her? You just said there was no baby."

She tossed the gift onto the couch with one hand as she dragged him through the kitchen with the other, pausing at what had to the be door to the garage. Baby. Her. Suddenly it made sense and he felt stupid, not exactly an uncommon occurrence where Kara was concerned.

She caught his eyes, door knob in hand, and gave an exaggerated shiver. "Close your eyes, Lee."

"Can you make sure I don't fall down the stairs this time, Kara?" He could still feel the bruises, even if it had happened three years ago.

"Oh, shut up. That wasn't my fault, and you know it. Here," she said, then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Follow me."

He squared himself behind her with both hands on her shoulders and let her lead him. When she stopped and her hands covered his, he bumped her before he caught himself.

"Okay. You ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

She moved his hands and turned, keeping one of his hands in hers. "Open your eyes."

He blinked in the dim light of the garage, his eyes finally settling on the motorcycle sitting precisely in the center of the concrete. 

"Isn't she beautiful?"

From the timbre of her voice, she was completely besotted. Trust Kara to finally fall in love, and with a frakking motorcycle. For a moment, he was assaulted by resentment that it wasn't him. It still wasn't him.

Kara turned and looked in his eyes, her lips turned down. "You don't like her?"

"She's fine, Kara."

"Fine?"

He shrugged, not sure what to say, or if he could say it without sounding like a four year old whose toy'd been taken away.

She blinked, bit her lip, turned away. "You wanna sit on her? Check her out?"

"Uh, sure." He took small steps toward the center of the room and stood for a moment, trying to remember how Kara mounted a bike. Then his imagination went wild with the word mount and he could see her mounting something altogether different. And he was more than half hard in seconds. Gods, he needed to get laid.

Kara's voice was light, without her usual teasing tone. "You ride bitch, Lee."

So he waited for her to get on the bike, then got on behind her. It was much easier to do without her watching his every move. Then she wiggled in front of him, her spine tensing when her ass snuggled into his groin before her body loosened and she reached back to pull his arms forward.

His hands were full of breast, and he was pretty sure that wasn't the way most people rode. He swallowed, sure her neighbors could hear it over the noise of the day, through the closed garage door.

"So you _do_ like her?" Kara teased without looking at him. "I was sorta hoping you'd help me break her in right, Lee. I didn't wanna trust the job to just anybody."

He took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly, displacing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck. Kara shivered, though she tried to hold still, and he grinned behind her back.

His hands drifted to the bottom of her t-shirt, his fingers lingering on the warm, soft skin of her belly, and he said, "I'm glad you asked. Having the right man for the job is critical."

Kara laughed again, trailing off into a nearly inaudible moan, when his hands and his mouth found her at the same time.

Just when he was about to fumble, unsure how they were going to do anything without knocking the bike over, Kara stood on the posts and maneuvered herself around to face him. She grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist, leaning forward. "Thank the gods. I don't know what I would have done if this hadn't worked, Lee."

He opened his mouth to ask, and her lips and tongue hit his. He decided he didn't really need to know what she meant. He could understand her body language just fine.


End file.
